


Maybe It's Fate

by WonMyNihilist



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M, maybe a bit of yundong, multi-r/s story, tryna keep it innocent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonMyNihilist/pseuds/WonMyNihilist
Summary: A multi-r/s story ( AU ) where iKON members meet by chance and maybe, just maybe, it isn't a coincidence.





	1. Chapter 1

It was getting dark, and Hanbin had just come home a few minutes ago. His bag was filled with novels unread, and most likely a power point presentation to get started on. He wasn’t too sure in that moment. "Hanbin, your uncle's getting married this next week. We'd appreciate it if you would come with us." His mother told him out of the blue.

Hanbin, with slight shock in his expression, thought of his already married uncle. "He's already married, mom." Said blunt and carelessly. Right after he said that, however, he remembered that he was thinking about his mother’s side. 

"Your other uncle, honey. Your father's younger brother." His mother explained softly as she was closing the curtains like every other evening. "The wedding will be held in Jeju Island, so you're going to have to miss a few days of school." He had rarely bothered to consider his step-father's side. It wasn't that he disowned him, or failed to acknowledge his existence, but that he was so rarely round that he simply slipped his mind. 

Hanbin was indifferent about school, though, so it wasn't a very compelling case in his opinion. But nonetheless, he nodded like a model son and smiled softly. "Yes, mom."

The weekend ended with him packing his bags, even though the flight was scheduled for Tuesday morning, not Monday. Hanbin figured that if he was going to be there, he might as well find the time to head to the beach, and so he packed as such. They did have a place in Jeju Island, or at least his step-father did, so he didn't need to bring all that much anyway.

The next morning, Hanbin met with Jinhwan in the courtyard. It was hopelessly sunny and Hanbin kind of hated it, but he might as well get used to it for the week. "I'm skipping town for the week." The younger said bluntly as he handed the other a banana milk, then sat right next to thim on the bench.

"Good idea. Heard that we have dodgeball this week, and it's going to be a bloodbath." Jinhwan stated with a smirk right before taking his first sip.

"Hey, go easy on them. Some people want their limbs intact." He smiled and nudged the other gently. He looked forward and noticed that the basketball team was practicing diligently. 

"Whatever. Where are you going anyway?" He turned to look at Hanbin, eyes furrowed because of the direct sunlight. 

"Jeju Island for a wedding. Want me to stop by and say hello to your sister?" A similar smirk to the other’s presented itself in pure mockery of Jinhwan’s only known soft spot. 

Jinhwan's struggle to see quickly turned into a glare specifically for Hanbin. "Will you cut it out?!" He chugged down the rest of his drink and threw it perfectly into the bin right across from them. Hanbin simply laughed in amusement. He didn't even know where she lived anyway.

 

-

 

Truthfully, with Hanbin gone, Jinhwan could finally breathe. Hanbin was always his biggest competitor, even though they’ve been friends for so long. Jinhwan trained everyday to keep up with him, and although one might call it foul play, Jinhwan was just excited to win and show the rest just how talented he really is.

D-Day arrived that Wednesday, and everyone but Jinhwan had most likely begged the teacher to have them skip class in exchange for something else on another day. The thing was, when Hanbin's in the picture, Jinhwan would not go so hard on the others just so he could focus on Hanbin. Now without him, they were in for a world of hurt. Jinhwan wasn't too concerned about this, mainly because he was completely oblivious to it.

"Ready to get your asses handed to you, my bros?" He was confident, and took center stage right away, with a dodge-ball in his hands. 

Whoever was on his team was a little less nervous, but they knew that they would get into another world of hurt if they somehow lost the game.

"1, 2, 3!" And the whistle blew.

The first shot was weak, and one would call it a warm up. Jinhwan perceived it as his one act of mercy. Then came a dodge, and next, someone would be out. One, two, then three students were falling like dominoes, each with their on bruises. 

By the end of the game, Jinhwan's team was the clear victor, even with two of his own mates out. And because of the shorter match than usual, everyone had to run laps around the courtyard to fill the time. They could leave once they finish twenty laps. Jinhwan, still ecstatic about winning, made his round like they were nothing, taunting his classmates. 

Once everyone was finished, they headed back into the locker room, where the majority went to wash up and the rest skipped out. Jinhwan hummed to VIXX's Dynamite as he stepped out of the washroom. He was the first and only one out of the shower, so he didn't care about being loud.

 

"Jinhwan's so cold-hearted."

"What a jerk."

"He's an asshole. Two hundred percent!"

"P.E. would be fun if he would just get lost."

"Jinhwan's the son of that rich CEO, right?"

"Yeah, but what difference does it make?"

"He was clearly enjoying it!"

"Such a sadist." 

"I don't even feel sorry for him."

"Why would you? He never had to work hard!"

"Born with a silver.. No, gold! Golden spoon! Or however that stupid saying goes." 

  
Such comments came out of the washroom one after another. The water flowing was loud, but they were louder. Jinhwan stopped his humming as it started to get slow and dull to his ears. He lost focus in his eyes, and he couldn't tell if it was water or sweat beading down his temple. He took a breather, put his clothes on and rushed out before he could hear anything more.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanbin arrived at Jeju Island a little later in the day, but his mother thought it would be better than making them wake up so early. The only good thing that came out of this, though, was that Hanbin had the chance to play with his little sister, Hanbyul. She was technically his half-sister, but he treated her like a princess.

As soon as they landed, they practically made a beeline for their residence there. By the time they got there, Hanbyul was far too sleepy to play with his big brother, and Hanbin was left with nothing to do. It had been a while since he was last here, and he didn't really know where to go just yet. Last time he was here, though, it was all planned out to the dollar as their very first family vacation.

It was a beautiful sight, though, with the ocean at his doorstep. It was as if he had his very own private beach in front of him, but no one to share it with.

For the first hour, Hanbin sat on the porch bench and tried to empty his mind. The wedding was that Friday, and he would have to meet his step-father that night. Strangely, it was a bit amusing to him that he didn't even fly all the way here with his family for a family event.

Soon, the clock struck noon. Hanbin wasn't particularly hungry, so he walked around the house for a bit. He got the gist of it a few minutes in. There were more rooms than people possibly ever going to live there, and he simply thought it was all excessive.

Oddly enough though, he didn't see a single employee. Ever since his mother remarried to the rich and powerful director of BitAble, a famous investment company, their family had been living a very luxurious life. His mother cut down on the amount of personal workers, but there were still a few around making sure she didn't have to work so hard anymore. Part of this was personal chefs, which after so many years, Hanbin had started to accept and expect them in the kitchen. However, once he walked in, there was no one there to greet him.

A wave of relief hit him, and he made sure he had his wallet before rushing out of the building with a bright grin plastered to his face. He skipped a cab ride and simply walked out into town, which thankfully wasn't that far away to begin with. "I should probably find something to eat though.." He told himself, remembering that he had once promised his sister that he wouldn't skip meals if she didn't.

Soon, Hanbin found himself walking into a convenience store just across the beach. The door made a ringing sound which indicated that a customer had arrived. There weren't many people around at this time of year, which might be a good thing, depending on who you ask. Especially with the weather still being so cold, although it was the beginning of Spring.

He scanned the aisles presented to him in the ghost town-like establishment. They were all up until his shoulders, but Hanbin looked at everything carefully, as if he only had a few dollars to his name. It was only because he didn't want to eat a lot of junk food. He had been eating organic food all this time after all.

"You want a drink or something?"

"Yeah, get me a coke."

The door opened once again, and the bell chimed just like it did with him.

"Coke for Mino, coke for me..” The stranger stated as he picked up said items. Hanbin didn’t know why he was actually paying attention, but the person was pretty loud in this small establishment. “Maybe ice cream? Nah, too cold for that.” He soon ended up on the aisle right in front of Hanbin and looked up at him with the brightest smile he had ever witnessed in his seventeen years of life. “Hey, what’s up?”

Hanbin swallowed and looked down at the cup ramen he had apparently picked up during all his staring. “Just buying lunch.” He answered as he raised said product. This was most probably the most flustered Hanbin had ever been, and it was over a total stranger. Who had such sharp jawlines, a beautiful eyesmile, and most probably the cutest bed-head ever. “What about you?”

“Just some snacks, then maybe lunch, but we don’t know where yet.”

At this point, Hanbin wanted to run out and faint. His brain was working overtime just to pay attention to this guy’s words when his face was distracting the hell out of him. “Oh.. Ah, that’s good..”

Whatever kind of conversation they once had just quit and went on a very long mid-life-crisis to pluto. Hanbin ended up walking over to grab himself a green plum tea bottle out of the fridge, then walking up to the cashier just to stare reluctantly at the sausages currently cooking in some rotator machine. He figured cup ramen was already breaking his healthy streak, but would sausages be an overkill?

“You okay?” The good looking stranger asked, which Hanbin vaguely even heard. “Do you not have enough money? Here, i’ll cover you.” And before Hanbin could even come back to his senses, he was pat on the back and left without another word.   
Hanbin looked down at the counter and saw that the guy actually paid the extra for him to have those sausages. He proceeded to face-palm himself, gave in and asked for those sausages. He paid for the rest without a problem and headed out of the store with confusion written all over his face.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Friday night. Jinhwan kept it low key and avoided contact with absolutely anyone, as if he were that popular to begin with.    
  
It wasn't that cold that night, but Jinhwan was in the mood for a treat. He walked on down to the convenience store that was, admittedly, in a whole neighborhood over.    
  
While debating whether or not to get chocolate or vanilla, in the corner of his eye, he saw a very tall fellow with bleach blond hair and a rather handsome looking resting bitch face. Jinhwan ended up buying a strawberry flavored ice cream due to his absent mindedness. He soon found himself following closely behind the handsome stranger out of the door and into the ominous streets.    
  
In any other situation, he would never dare himself to do this sort of thing. However, the guy was too attractive to pass up, he reasoned with himself.    
  
After a good while, a few turns and twists later, the other had stopped in his place. The street was big enough for cars to pass by, and even park, and the house he stopped in front of wasn't necessarily big. If anything, it looked rather cozy. Someplace to really call home. "Why are you following me?" The other spoke, taking Jinhwan out of his thoughts.    
  
Jinhwan started to panic, and that in itself was strange to him. He swallowed hard as he made up excuses in his head. "I was going home, of course." He paused and realized what he was holding. "I went to grab an ice cream, see?" He held up his unopened strawberry ice cream stick.    
  
The other raised a brow, hands shoved in his front pockets as he stared at Jinhwan in disbelief. It was soon apparent to Jinhwan that it was clear to anyone that he wasn't easily swayed. "I've never seen you around here. I don't even remember anyone new moving in."   
  
"You don't get out much, do you?" Jinhwan was back to his snappy self at this point. He's always being put in such abrupt situations that he should be better at handling them by now.   
  
The other scoffed, and his expression darkened momentarily before he rolled his eyes and turned to enter the very house in front of him. The stranger disappeared right then, and Jinhwan somehow couldn't move. It really wasn't his week.    
  


-

  
Hanbin had the whole closet and a credit card to get himself something to wear, if he needed it. But he was never into fashion. He wore what was comfortable, but also had to take enough consideration to make it decent. No one seemed to go against his fashion sense anyway.    
  
His stepfather had arrived earlier that afternoon, and Hanbyul was thrilled. At least one child was happy, he thought. "Let's go out for dinner tonight." His stepfather suggested. Hanbin would gladly decline, but he knew Hanbyul would throw a tantrum and mother would be visibly upset with him. He agreed.   
  
Later that night, they were all dressed and ready for the night out. Hanbin had his sister in his arms despite their mother telling him that she shouldn't be so used to it.    
  
"I am terribly sorry, my dearest. I've got a call from my brother." Stepfather started speaking as he straightened his silk blue tie. "He lost his ring." He whispered to my mother, but we were close enough to hear.    
  
His mother was quickly thrown into a state of concern for the soon-to-be-wed couple. "That is absolutely terrible! Yes, don't worry about us. Go right ahead, dear." And just like that, their originally dinner plans with him was gone like smoke. Not that Hanbin was really complaining though.    
  
They ended up going to a nice little restaurant further downtown. It was most definitely a family restaurant. His stepfather would never even consider coming here, that was for certain. It was bustling with customers, but thankfully there was a table available for them.   
  
"Order whatever you want, sweetie." Hanbyul was the happiest at that. That would give her permission to eat dessert afterwards, and definitely not vegetables beforehand.    
  
A group of university students seemed to come in around the time they did. Hanbin didn't recognize anyone at the table at first glance.    
  
He had some apple pie with vanilla ice cream with his mother and sister after dinner. It was just right for his taste palette.    
  
Once they were finished, he went to the restroom. It got less and less noisy the further he went down the hallway. He saw someone counting bills by the sink as he passed to go to the stall.    
  
"I.. don't have enough. Why didn't you bring enough, Bobby? Huh?" The stranger spoke. Hanbin couldn't tell if he was actually speaking to anyone else, or if that was his actual name. "You idiot! How are you gonna pay now?" There was a pause and the sound of coins falling. "No, no, no, I need you"   
  
The sound of the other struggling had Hanbin want to unleash his nice side for just a moment. He felt bad and 'Bobby' had helped him before, sort of, so this was him paying back, he convinced himself.    
  
Hanbin took out his wallet right after he was finished and fished out about fifty dollars, thinking it would be sufficient for a group meal. He made sure to wash and wipe his hands dry before placing it on the counter where 'Bobby' had left his wallet before heading out.   
  
Hanbin soon found himself sitting back with his family and decided that they were going to watch a movie once they're home. He nodded in agreement with a smile as he took Hanbyul’s hand and led them outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured that if i don't post what i have so far now and get some amount of feedback, i won't ever finish it. Hope you enjoy/ed.


End file.
